Loving Family
by dsk555
Summary: An eevee finds himself without a job. With nowhere to turn, he asks his family for help. Includes: Incest, Feral, Knotting, Eeveelutions, MxF. Chapters marked with an (X) include a sex scene.
1. Toby

An eevee finds himself without a job. With nowhere to turn, he asks his family for help.

Toby the Eevee

Ash the Flareon

Breeze the Vaporeon

Volt the Jolteon

Dawn the Espeon

Night the Umbreon

Dew the Leafeon

Frost the Glaceon

Loving Family

Chp 1

The world of pokemon has seen many advancements in recent years. Pokemon, once considered simple wild creatures, are now seen as equal to humans. Recent advancements in science and technology have brought their vast intelligence to light, allowing them to live similar to humans, buying homes, getting jobs, etc.

In this world, there is a certain eevee, named Toby. He was just patch the age of maturity for his species, having grown to about two and a half feet tall, the same size as a regular eeveelution. Most eevees chose to evolve, but those that did not grew larger than tiny baby eevees.

Toby has been down on his luck recently. His life was pretty good during his childhood. He was born to a single mother sylveon named Shine. He and his mother were incredibly close, and everything seemed perfect. That was, until, shortly before he reached maturity. One fateful day, his mother was struck by a car, and killed.

For a while, Toby was in total shock. He went to the funeral, only him and his mother's seven sisters in attendance. He felt like he should cry, or mourn, or anything, but all he could do was sit there, unbelieving that this could have happened.

He was soon forced to find a job to survive. His aunts had offered to take him in, but he refused. Jobs for pokemon were still an iffy area, as the lack of thumbs caused many problems in the workplace. Toby found a job in a trainer school, being a training pokemon, used for mock battles and demonstrations. It was kinda fun, though the pay was nothing special. It was enough to get by and didn't require any education so it was perfect for him.

Life was tough for him, suddenly thrown into adulthood, and of course, life continued its downhill slide. He was let go from his job because of 'budgetary issues'. No without a source of income, and having been living on the edge, he was dirt broke. He couldn't afford to stay in the small he apartment he had lived in all his life. He was forced to make a difficult decision. As much as he was trying to live like an adult, he needed help.

He had all his stuff already packed in boxes and ready to move out, no matter what the result was, though he had a feeling that the answer would be yes. Tapping the buttons on his pokemon friendly phone, he used his nose to call the mansion his family owned, where all his aunts lived. It rang once...twice... three times... Toby was afraid they might not answer and then what would he do. He was confused when the fourth ring never came. A few moments later, the familiar voice of his flareon aunt, Ash. She was his favorite aunt as she helped his mother raise him.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Aunt Ash! It's Toby."

"Toby!" She exclaimed. The sudden burst of volume that entered her voice surprised him. "It's been a while. Why I haven't seen you since... Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Not too good... I lost my job. I'm calling to ask if I could maybe stay over there until I get back on my feet."

"Of course! You're family after all. When do you need to come?"

"Um... today." He said with embarrassment.

"You really shouldn't have waited so long... I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks a bunch aunt Ash. I'm still at mom's apartment." Toby nosed the red button and hung up. He turned around and gazed over the room. Most of what was packed away were personal things. The only furniture that he actually owned was the television. All the other stuff belonged to the landlord, a gardevoir named Grace. He had been friends with her ralts daughter for a while, but she left to get an education. Humanoid pokemon were in high demand in the workforce, especially specialized ones, like psychic types.

About thirty minutes later, he heard a honk outside. He hopped onto the chair next to the window and looked outside to find a pokemon customized truck. Most pokemon were unable to use human tools, such as cars or ovens. However with the advent of pokemon becoming equals, many specially designed everything had started to be produced, allowing pokemon to enjoy all the amenities that humans could, regardless of body type. Toby hurried outside and down the stairs to greet his aunt.

As he exited the building, he was face to face with the familiar flareon and his espeon aunt, Dawn. Greetings and nuzzles were quickly exchanged. "I brought Dawn along," Ash explained. "She'll speed up the process."

"I don't mind. Thanks again for letting me stay over for a little while."

"I told you, don't mention it. You're family and we take care of family. Let's get you packed up and we'll go home for dinner." Ash said in her motherly, if a little bossy, tone.

Using the elevator and Dawn's psychic powers made the moving a breeze. Everything was loaded into the back of the truck. Dawn drove the truck, while Toby and Ash followed in his small car.

"So how have things been going?" Ash asked.

"Meh at best. It's been tough, having to suddenly take care of myself."

"I know what you mean. Your mother wanted to live on her own, without all of the family's money. I hope you don't blame her..."

"I would never!" Toby blurted out. "I admire her for that. I wanted to do the same but I need some help right now."

"There's no shame in asking for help. Everyone needs a little now and then." They were mostly silent until they reached the estate where they lived. This land and house had been in the family for generations. Their family was quite rich, allowing them to live very comfortable lives. His mother had decided to raise him outside of that environment, hoping that he would be a better person for it.

Dawn opened the gate, allowing both of them to drive in, before shutting it behind them. She pulled up to the front door while Ash directed Toby to drive over to the massive garage.

"Sorry but we don't have any room in the garage, but you can park to the side and it'll be fine." She pointed a paw to where he should park.

After parking, they went to help Dawn. The steps to the front door was a ramp, allowing the non psychic types to push the boxes up and into the house. Toby didn't really have enough stuff to have justified the truck. He could have easily moved his stuff alone, though it was harder for pokemon to do things without elevators or ramps. Thankfully most places were pokemon friendly.

The mansion itself was a large building, even by human standards. It wasn't as large as a human mansion would be, the ceilings being much shorter due to the residents heights. In the center of the entry room was a large wooden staircase that led to the second floor. The stairs were much shorter than usual ones, allowing four legged creatures to use them comfortably. Hanging just above the stairs was a ornate ice sculpture chandelier made of never-melt ice.

They gathered the boxes next to the stairs. The building did not have an elevator, as the resident psychic type was more than capable of ferrying things up and down. "So Toby, how about you and I take a tour? The last time you were here, you were a little pup." Ash asked her eevee nephew.

"Sure. Aunt Dawn, are you sure you don't need any help?" Toby said, looking to his espeon aunt.

"I'll be fine dear. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." She said, her split tail waving him on.

To the left of the stairs was a spacious dining room with a low table and stools for pokemon. Past that was the well stocked kitchen, where Night the umbreon was preparing dinner for that night. She was busily working, preparing a special meal, so they did not disturb her. For her lack of thumbs, forcing her to push things around with her paws and hold specialized utensils in her mouth, she was working quickly and efficiently.

To the right of the stairs was a large living room, with a huge TV and just off the side was a small exercise room with a couple of treadmills and exercise balls. Dew the Leafeon was trotting on one of the treadmills at a low speed, watching Volt the Jolteon fix a disassembled one while listening to the radio. Greetings were exchanged before Toby and Ash moved on.

Outside of the mansion was the garden that Dew kept, another building they kept for storage, and an indoor pool, where Breeze the Vaporeon was most likely at. Ash led Toby upstairs to the bedrooms. There were nine rooms in total, one for each resident and two extra. Ash showed Toby to the office room, where a few computers were set up, telling him he was allowed to use them as he liked. Inside was Frost the Glaceon, her flag like tail waving happily as she browsed the internet. She led him back out and to the spare bedroom that used to be his mother's room. Dawn had already brought all the stuff up, so Toby started arranging things as he liked, getting her help to move the more cumbersome things around. Ash left to take care of things. Soon the room was arranged as he liked.

His personal items were stored away or placed where he liked. His TV was placed on the dresser so that it could be watched from his bed. There was a stool next to the window, allowing him to hop up onto it to look out, or move the curtains. He had a wardrobe with a mirror and stool for easy grooming as well. He didn't require a much storage as humans, due to not wearing clothes, so his room wasn't too packed with furniture.

Ash returned shortly after. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Is dinner ready?" Toby responded.

"Yes it is. I'm starved so let's eat." Ash led Toby down to the dining room, where all his other aunts were already seated, save for Night. She came out of the swinging doors of the kitchen pushing a cart with eight covered plates on top. The large plate's lids had clips on the side, helping Night to pick them up without spilling anything. She pushed the cart past each family member and gave them their plates. When everyone had one, she joined them at the table.

The table was set up with Ash at the front. Down the left side was Volt, Dew and Frost, and down the right was Dawn, Night and Breeze, with Toby smack in the middle.

Toby was quickly bombarded with questions from his seven eeveelution aunts. Every once in a while he had a chance to breath and take a bite, but most of dinner was spent filling them in on his life.

Toby retired to his room once he was finished eating. He hopped up onto his bed and turned on the TV. His relaxation was broken by a knock on his door. "Come in." He yelled and Ash pushed open the door and entered.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked gently.

"No. What do you need?"

"Can I sit?" She asked, pointing to the bed.

"Of course." Toby said, getting a little nervous that he was gonna get some bad news.

She hopped up onto the bed and extended a paw, a collar like object wrapped around it. "This is for you."

Toby was in shock. The object she was holding was a pokemon translator, capable of allowing any human to understand a pokemon wearing one. "Are... you sure? These things are crazy expensive."

"Yes. We were originally going to give it to your mother but... I think you should have it now."

"I... I don't know what to say... Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome. It was nice to see you again. Feel free to stay as long as you need to." She told him as she was leaving, turning and taking the door handle in her teeth and pulling it shut.

Toby looked at the collar lying on the bed. The collar was brown leather and there was a paw sized box in the middle. On the back was a button, that when pressed would clasp it, sizing appropriately to the surface. On the reverse was a similar button, that undid it. He knelt down, putting the base of his ear on the translator. He pushed it down with his paw, causing it to close around his ear gently. It wasn't tight enough to restrict his hearing or cause pain, but it would take some effort to make it slip off. Satisfied with the look, he removed it and carefully carried it to his mirror and placed it next to it.

He had a big grin on his face as he left his room to take a shower before bed. Upon his return, his fur fluffed from the water, he found his bedding a mess. He had only sat on top of it, but it looked like someone had un-tucked them in his absence. No one was here anymore, so he paid it little mind. He climbed into bed, took a bit to lick his fur straight, crawled under the light covers with only his head sticking out and drifted off.


	2. Ash (X)

Toby the Eevee

Ash the Flareon

Loving Family

Chp 2

Toby woke up gently, not having slept so well in weeks. He stumbled out of bed, his body a bit sore. He had slept for nearly 12 hours, so it wasn't much of a surprise. He stiffly exited his room and went across the hall and into the bathroom. He hopped the short wall of the tub, took the handle in his teeth, and turned it to hot. The water hit him immediately, his body starting to shiver before it warmed up. The shock to the senses helped him wake up. The water quickly warmed up, the heat relaxing his stiff body. He felt like a drowned rat with the way his fur hung, but the cascade of water felt good. He closed his eyes and dunked his head in, shaking it around.

His relaxation was broken by the sound of the door opening. He stayed quiet, a little shy but he was protected by the curtain. He remained that way, until the curtain was moved aside and Ash climbed in behind him, humming happily. "Aunt Ash!" Toby shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toby. We usually shower together, as we only have two bathrooms. You don't mind, do you?"

"Kinda... It just feels weird."

"It's not like we aren't naked all day anyways. You'll be fine." She said with finality, stepping past him and into the stream of water. She shuddered at the feeling, letting out a relaxed noise. Toby hopped out and stood under the blow-dryer, his fur billowing in the hot air. "Sorry if I scared you." Ash said from inside the shower.

"No, it's okay." The blush on his face said otherwise. He had never been very comfortable cleaning himself in front of others. "I don't wanna intrude on your habits." He said, hastily leaving the room.

He returned to his room, a blush still creeping through his brown fur. He hopped onto bed, pressed the big button on the remote to turn on the TV, and started to fix his fur, putting much more effort into it than last night. Soon, his fur was fixed, no longer puffed out and clumped together. Now, what was he going to do with the day? Normally, he spent all day working. He felt like he needed to do something instead of sitting around all day.

He departed his room to find someone and ask if there was anything he could do. As he went down the stairs, he saw a light yellow tail passing into the dining room. He rushed after it, catching Ash halfway to the kitchen doors. "Aunt Ash!" He yelled, getting her attention. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do around here, like chores, or something."

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Most of the time, the person best suited to the job does it. Like Breeze does the dishes and cleaning most of the time. There's hardly ever any jobs that require immediate attention."

"So, there's nothing?"

"Not really. Think of this as a vacation and relax. One thing you could do is join me for lunch." She said, continuing on to the kitchen. Toby followed, both of them getting a bowl full of high grade pokechow. They sat down side by side at the table. "So, do you have a plan going forward? Maybe getting an education."

"I was planning on getting a new job as soon as possible. I'll probably go to college once I save up enough money."

"So Toby, listen. We love having you here and you're welcome to everything we have but you need to know something. You'll figure it out eventually and I'd rather tell you personally." She took a deep breath. "Your aunts and I... we're close, closer than most families are. We've all had... relations, physical ones, with each other."

"Wait, wait... so you're all... lesbians?" He asked, unbelieving.

"No, we still like males. We just like girls too."

He was still skeptical, until he looked her in the eyes and saw she was serious. He blushed deeper than ever. He still had half a bowl of food left but his appetite was gone. "Why would you tell me this? Why tell your nephew?"

"Whether you like it or not, you're an adult now. That entitles you to deal with adult things." She took her bowl in her mouth and carried it back to the kitchen. "I've got some work to do, so go relax and enjoy yourself."

Toby finished up, placing his bowl in the kitchen sink and returned to his room. He turned on the TV and began absentmindedly surf through the channels. He was stunned by the amount of options. Back at his apartment, he only had around fifty channels, but now, he had access to thousands of channels. As he was scanning them, he came across the adult section. He made a mental note, though he wasn't planning on pleasuring himself anytime soon.

When he reached maturity, he had taken care of his own needs, especially during the mating season, as the scents of lust were everywhere. During said personal times, he often had supplementary material. It frustrated him though, human porn was so common. Pokemon porn was a challenge to find. He wasn't attracted to human girls the way he was to other pokemon.

This train of thought brought back memories of what he had been told earlier. He wasn't against the idea of same sex couples, but he certainly wasn't into males. He had even watched human lesbians before. It was just so weird to know about what his family did in the bedroom.

It really would have been better for him to just not know. He was only going to be here until he could afford to live alone again.

Toby spent most of the day watching TV. He did take a break for dinner, and to look online for a new job. He was unsuccessful. He decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Later that night, he was awoken by the sound of his door opening. He looked up, the light from the hallway quickly vanishing and the door closing. He shrugged it off and laid his head back down. He eventually drifted back off.

He was awoken again, but this time, much less gently. His eyes shot open at the feeling of lips kissing his. It was too dark to see anything, the thick curtains kept all moonlight out and the hall light was off. He tried to back away from the unknown kisser, but they grappled him, pinning him on his back. He tried to twist his head away, but the kissing became more fierce, locking his head in place. A fluffy tail began to tickle his ball sack with its tip. He did everything he could to escape, but the creature on top of him was too strong.

He was forced to breathe through his nose, as was his assailant, as the kiss continued. He tried to reach the touch lamp next to the bed, but his stubby forelegs could not reach like this. He felt a heat well up in his mouth, flowing through his body. No matter how he tried to resist, his tip began to emerge from his sheath. The warmth consuming his body seemed to aid it. His member felt like it was on fire.

He heard a feminine squeal from his captor at she felt his tip rub into her lower fur. The throbbing need that was forcing more out was almost as if it was mating season, but that had been last month and he couldn't smell heat on the female on top of him. When he reached half mast, the female removed herself from him. He darted for the light, tapping it on and spinning around, haunches raised and ready to defend himself. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he was surprised by his 'attacker'.

Ash sat there, on the other end of his bed, smiling gently at him. "Au-aunt Ash?!" Toby asked, his mouth suddenly dry. Despite his surprise, he could still clearly feel his cock erecting, burning with need. He kept his hips high, trying to hide it.

"Hello, Toby. Please, just call me Ash. You are an adult..."

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said, even more unnerved by her calmness.

"Like I said, you are an adult, an adult male."

"But we're family!"

"So what? That only means we care about each other _more_." She stood and walked toward him. "We have a tradition in our family. Our family almost always has many females, and almost no males. So all of us sisters will mate with the same male. Your father was going to be this male... but he died just after impregnating your mother." She reached him and planted another kiss on his forehead. "You are so much like him, and... we've decided. You will be our mate."

"But isn't incest wrong?!" He cried, backing up from the slightly larger and certainly fluffier female. His rear hit the headboard, preventing him from fleeing further.

"Before pokemon entered human society, it was common for pokemon to breed their own families." She was right in front of him, blocking any escape attempts he might try. "How about this? Give sex a try, and then if you don't like it, we'll leave you alone."

"I don't know... Shouldn't my first time be with someone I love?"

"You don't love me?" She whined, sarcastically pouting.

"You know what I mean. It should be with my mate!"

"It will be~" She said, leaning in and kissing him again. He tried to twist his head away, but she followed. When he started to put up more of a fight, she backed off. "Toby... Please, just trust me."

"I do, but not like this." He pleaded with her.

Not dissuaded by his refusal, Ash formed a ball of fire in her mouth and spit it at him. Toby reflexively brought up his paws to protect his face, but the burning pain never came. An intense heat hit his body, not hot enough to hurt, but enough to be uncomfortable. It spread through his body, making him pant heavily. The burning need in his loins became an inferno, making him tense up from the intense feeling.

When he opened his eyes again, he was face to rear with Ash, her pussy right in front of his eyes, almost touching his nose. Her red fur hid it well, but her bright red lips were enflamed with a similar need to his. The scents filling his sensitive nose were mind numbing. He had smelled a female in heat before, their scents filling the air during mating season, but never this close. Combined with his heavy breathing and burning body, it almost broke him, but he still resisted, though his shaft was fully erect and engorged, throbbing painfully.

"Aunt Ash, please stop." He whined loudly.

"Toby, I need it, _I need you_! Just do this one thing for me." She begged, waving her rear in his face. The needful whimper she let out made him feel bad. She had done so much for him and now he was refusing her something she obviously wanted. She was like a second mother to him, which made him feel even worse about the decision he was arriving at.

"Aunt Ash... are you sure? Do you really want your sister's son as a mate?"

"Yes. You are one of the finest males I've ever met. You remind me so much of your father, I'm sure your mother would approve." She said gently, pushing her rear further back.

Toby could feel the intense heat radiating from her nethers, far more than the rest of her body, or even his heated up one. A single drop of her vaginal honey, thick and hot, drooled out and plopped onto his nose. The feeling broke his internal debate and his tongue darted out to lick it off, but not before the scent entered his nose, the close proximity carrying the full strength of a female's heat. The potent taste that filled his mouth was indescribable. It was incredibly hot, yet did not burn his tongue, instead the heat seemed to flow through his body, renewing the warmth that had begun to fade from his core. The increase in temperature was most apparent in his erection. It had began to shrink, but it bulged once again with a mighty throb, veins poking out and a small drip of pre coming out.

He steeled his resolve, knowing there was no going back from this, and leaned forward, his nose rubbing against Ash's lips. Her collected juices got onto his already wet nose, but he did not lick it off this time. Instead, he stuck out his tongue and ran it along her folds. He was not sure what to expect, having never had contact with a vagina before, but he found himself in love with it. From the shudder above him, she liked it too. As much as he wanted to eat her out, his bulging member would not be ignored. No longer able to handle any more foreplay, he hopped up onto her, wrapping his paws comfortably around her, as nature intended.

One thing nature did not account for however, was her fire typing. As much as Ash wanted to let loose and go wild, she had to hold back her full heat, otherwise she might burn him or even set something on fire. It became harder and harder for her to focus as his thrusting hips poked his tip all over her rear, spattering it with his pre. Her anticipation grew and grew, causing her to tremble in excitement, until finally, in a one magical push, he hilted his veiny cock in her. He howled out above her, the sensations greater than he could have imagined. She was in a similar state of ecstasy, only having mated once before. His cock was a perfect fit for her, big enough to cause great pleasure with no painful stretching, though that could be owing to the fire induced heat she had put them both into.

Toby immediately began to ram in and out, rutting her in a blind fury. Ash almost screamed in pleasure, her sensitive nethers being treated exactly how she needed. "Toby... Toby, slow down..." She whined through the pleasure.

Her voice snapped him out of his mating stupor and his hips slowed to a stop, his cock fully inside her. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"No!" She responded quickly. "You were doing amazing~" The throbbing of his cock, the tip just touching her cervix, was still a wonderful feeling to her. "I just want you to enjoy your first time. Take it slow, I'm not going _anywhere_ ~" She purred, shifting her stance a bit, causing their crotches to rub together. His crotch fur rubbed pleasantly against her clit, causing it to buzz with feeling.

With her advice in mind, he slowly and purposefully removed himself from her depths. He let out a pleased rumble as her sweltering flesh flexed and pulled at him, trying to slow his retreat. Toby had never imagined anything could feel this good. Licking himself off was a wonderful feeling, but this... this was immensely better. He didn't have any remaining worries about their relation, making love to her as if she was his bride. His knot had yet to start swelling, allowing him to close the gap between them with every thrust, causing his swinging balls to slap at her belly.

His virgin level stamina was quickly getting the best of him. His knot was swelling fast as he thrust it in and out of Ash. It started to get harder to bottom out with every continued move. He tried to pull back for another one, but his knot was already swelled inside, Ash's clenching lips holding strong. Realizing what had happened, he tried with all his might to remove himself, not wanting to cum inside her, but all he succeeded in doing was bringing about his climax.

Ash let out a yelp as his first spear of cum shot deep into, penetrating her cervix and hitting the peak of her womb. The heat that it brought, the heat that she had filled his body with, that was being released through his balls, filled her with warmth, more than her body usually had. The second shot, repeating the process, triggered her orgasm. Her walls clenched furiously around him, attempting to milk him for everything he had to give. His shaft was being grinded around in her as he attempted to free himself, despite already having started emptying his balls inside.

"Aunt Ash, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cum inside!" He whined, still tugging away.

She let out a gentle laugh under him. "It's perfectly fine for my mate to knot me~ Anyways, I won't be heat for a while so you don't have to worry."

"Then... what was with your scent? You smelled like you were..." He asked through his panting. He had stopped trying to remove his cock, calmed by both her words and the realization that he was stuck.

She let out a small puff of fire, which quickly faded in the air. "I put us both into a _different_ kind of heat. All it does is increase arousal. Everything you just did," Toby could feel her tail wagging under him. "You did everything by yourself."

Ash stood up from underneath him, lifting him up off the bed. He briefly struggled in panic. She turned around and laid back down, her head resting on the pillows. She let out a loud yawn and went flat under him. "You should get some rest. You do have six other mates to please~"

"W-what?!"

"I told you, we all mate with a single male." Her tail wrapped around him, the fluffy appendage holding him to her back possessively. The temperature of it was higher than her body. It almost felt like a heated blanket covering him. "I love you. I always have, since you were a baby. But now, I love you more than a nephew. You are my, _our_ , mate," She accented her words with a clenching of her passage, squeezing his still throbbing, cum leaking, member. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote, using it to hit the lampshade, and shut off the light.

Toby, still stunned by all that had just happened, didn't know what to do. His body was exhausted and he felt like going to sleep, but the milking pulsations of her walls were torturous to his sensitive dick. His body was cooling down, almost making him shiver from the difference in temperature. Her body was helping to keep him nice and warm though. Still leisurely filling up his own aunt, he followed her into sleep.


	3. Night (X)

Toby the Eevee

Mystery Female

Loving Family

Chp 3

Toby awoke late the next day. Ash was already gone, but a wet spot of juices on his bed marked her spot. His crotch was still matted with it as well. He clambered to his feet, ignoring the ache in his rear legs. He made the journey across the hall and hopped into the shower, the heat relaxing him, and reminding him of how warm last night had been.

It did feel good, and he enjoyed making his loved ones feel good but... All his morals disagreed with his actions, but his heart, his emotions, approved. He had thought of finding a girlfriend before, but with life to worry about, it had fallen behind in priorities. On top of that, he was a shy sort, making the whole courtship process an intimidating concept. Now he had a female that wanted to be his mate, one that he already knew. Ash had even said his other aunts wanted to be mates too.

Despite the feeling of _unease_ about whether or not this whole thing was okay, his loins and dirty mind were certainly excited about the possibilities. The water started to lose its warmth so he decided to wrap it up.

After blow drying his fur, making sure to re-fluff his tail properly, his stomach was growling, urging him to eat something. He headed to the kitchen, seeing no one on the way down. As he nudged his way through the swinging doors, he was blasted by the smell of fresh snickerdoodle cookies. Other smells of food were in the air, but that was the strongest one.

Slaving away at the low lying, feral friendly, appliances, was Night the umbreon, her tail high and happily waving as she hummed along with the radio. Toby blushed upon seeing her, as her canine pussy was on full display, the pink lips showing out from her jet black fur. He averted his gaze from that area, and walked over to her. "Hey aunt Night, what are you cookin'?"

She gasped and jumped a slightly, head shooting over to look at him. "Toby! You scared me half to death. Good morning to you too." She turned back to her current work, stirring a large pot of stew. She gave it a couple of spins before removing the ladle handle from her mouth. "I'm making lunch right now, but I did make some fresh, homemade, cookies, with extra sugar and cinnamon. You're welcome to take some if you like."

He went over to the large tray of cooling cookies. He tapped the edge with a paw, checking to make sure it wasn't too hot, before taking one of the bite-sized sweets into his mouth. He winced and let out quick breaths, trying to cool the molten dough burning his tongue. His ears perked up, hearing Night let out a giggle at his plight. It wasn't too bad though, and it cooled quickly, allowing him to savor the incredibly sugary cookie. "Wow! These are really good!" He exclaimed when finished.

"Thank you." She said, placing a paw to her chest in a feral curtsey. "Don't eat all of them though, those are for everyone." Toby blew on another one and ate it, leaving the rest alone.

"When is lunch?" He asked.

"In about an hour." She told him dismissively, getting back to work. He sensed this and left her to it, heading out to see if anyone else was doing anything interesting.

In his adventures around the house, he was surprised by the lack of signs of life. He didn't see anyone around the house, besides Dawn sleeping on the coach in the living room, the TV on but at a low volume. Other than her and Night, no one seemed to be around, even Ash. He considered heading outside, but it was a hot and humid day so he decided against it. Soon enough, it was lunch time. Only he, Night and Dawn showed up the table. Dawn was gone just as quick, taking her plate with her. Toby enjoyed the beefy stew Night had prepared, as well as a dessert of her almost too sugary cookies. Night devoured her food quickly and went back to the kitchen, leaving him to eat alone.

Once finished, he deposited his bowl in the sink and headed back up to his room with a yawn. He hadn't taken a nap in a long time, but he was pretty tired, so he laid down and shortly feel asleep.

Toby woke up later that night. His room was pitch black, no light sneaking in under the door or around the corners of the windows, revealing that it was night time. A glance to the illuminated clock showed that it was almost midnight. He had slept all day! He thought about going back to bed, but he wasn't tired at all. His stomach let out a loud growl, sealing the deal on that. He quietly exited his room and crept down the dark hallway, went downstairs and into the kitchen.

After flipping on the lights, his eyes were drawn to a loaf of fresh bread in a glass container. A turkey sandwich with fresh bread sounded good right now. Using the sandwich maker to hold his materials, he assembled his snack.

" _And what do we have here_? A sneaky little thief?"

Toby jumped and bolted around, only to have the lights go out, plunging him into total darkness. In such darkness, he was helpless, unable to get to the light switch without breaking something. Before he could make a move, he was tackled and pinned to the ground.

"It's Toby, stop!" He cried out.

"So, you were gonna sneak something to eat past your bedtime, hmm?" The voice teased. It was obvious they were hiding their voice. She was female, but other than that, he could not tell the identity. "How about you just sit _right there_ and take your punishment, and then we can forget this _whole_ thing." She told more than asked, mock threats in her voice.

He ceased his struggles, no longer feeling in danger. When he relaxed, she slowly trailed down his body, until he could feel hot breath on his sheath. Normally, he would have panicked. But after last night, he had accepted this, though he wished that he knew who was about to blow him. His mystery partner removed herself from her pinning stance and brought her paws down. She placed them on either side of his sheath and squeezed, forcing it down to reveal his red tip.

Toby let out a light squeak, the pleasure beginning to enter him. He was still new to having others stimulate him, causing extra sensitivity, which was quickly apparent as her smallest touches got him erect. When he was at half mast, she began to lick, her rough tongue gliding over his heated member. He let out a moan and tried to reach down to put his paws on her head, hoping to urge her on. Instead she batted him away and put a paw on his chest, forcing him to lay back down. With him at her mercy, she went to town, burying her muzzle over his cock and wrapping her tongue around it, sucking and slurping at it.

Just as quickly as it started, her mouth was gone. Toby attempted to thrust up and back into her, but she was gone. Sitting up, he still could not see anything, but he could hear light footfalls leaving. He heard the kitchen doors squeak open. "If you want the rest, meet me upstairs. I'll leave my door open~" She said. As the doors swung shut, the lights came back on.

Toby just sat there for a moment, stunned at how quickly things had happened. He got to his feet, his dick still throbbing below him. He looked back to his sandwich, but his appetite was gone. He moved it over the auto bagging device and sealed it for later. He dashed out of the kitchen, turned off the lights, and hurried back upstairs by moonlight. Once at the top, he looked down either side of the hallway. He saw only two doors open. One was his room, the other...

He started towards the door. At the end of the hall was a large window and outside of it, was the full moon. It provided plenty of light for him to navigate by, and he silently made it to the cracked door. He nosed it open but the moonlight did not penetrate deep into the dark room enough to reveal anything. He stepped in and heard a voice whisper, "Shut the door."

"But I-" He tried to argue.

"Shut. The. Door."

Toby begrudgingly nudged it shut behind him, plunging the room into total darkness. In his room, there had been a window and an illuminated alarm clock, ensuring that there was always some kind of light. In here, there was nothing. Then, out of the darkness, several yellow rings lit up. They did glow, but they didn't seem to give off any illumination, leaving them hanging in the air mysteriously. One of them rose up and revealed another yellow light. This light however, was different. Instead of a ring, it was the clear shape of a canine vulva. "Come and get it, Toby~" She teased, the light waving through the air.

Enticed by the sight, Toby hurried over to her, his meat bobbing and throbbing along the way. He hopped up onto the bed but misjudged the distance, ending up with only his front half on it, forcing him to scramble up. He made it though he was blushing at his blunder.

She let out a frustrated growl. "Not man enough to fuck me?" Her tail ring started to lower.

Toby was sick of being played with. He pounced forward with a feral roar, landing squarely on her back and pinning her tail out of the way. He took a split second to draw his hips back and line up his tip before thrusting forward and burying his bone in her soaked passage. He heard a yelp below him. That broke the spell of arousal that had consumed his mind. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..." He whined, licking at the ring of light on her head.

"Shut up!" She shot back. "I don't need to be coddled! Fuck me like your bitch, just fucking rut me raw!" She started to move herself forward, but Toby bit took hold of her neck, pulling her back and keeping himself deep within her. She yelped again at the sudden change in personality but this time, Toby kept it up. Holding her firmly in place with his body, he immediately set about granting her desires, going from still to furious humping. She responded, giving voice to her pleasure with constant moans, squeaks and taunts. "Is that all you got?! _Fuck_ , _mmm_ , damn, that's good~ But you can do better!"

Toby stepped up his speed and force every time she commanded, soon his hips were a blur, his balls and knot making loud slaps as they impacted her. With every pound, she shifted forward, both of them sliding slowly along the bed, until they hit the headboard. Toby was rapidly closing in on orgasm. His body burned with exertion, his hips aching from the raging humping motions.

"Fucking cum! Fill my pussy, flood my womb! I want your seed, your eggs, your children! CUM!" She screamed, slamming herself back with enough force that Toby's knot slipped in. She was a bit too forceful, as she hit his hips, his legs wobbled and slipped on the silk bed sheets. He fell, dropping onto her and forcing her down as well. All of her rings lit up, glowing bright enough to hurt Toby's eyes. Her feet kicked out and writhed as her gripping flesh spasmed and milked his. One of her paws hit his balls however, causing him to cry out in pain.

This caused his tip to spurt a healthy dose of sperm into her. From there, his balls urgently injected her womb with his life creating juices. "Are...hah... did I really impregnate you, aunt..."

She murred under him.

"I don't think I'm ready..." He said, shifting nervously.

This made her laugh. "Relax. I'm not pregnant."

Toby breathed a loud sigh of relief and knelt down to nuzzle her ears. When he did, she pulled her head away. He let out a confused sound as the lights came on. "What the-!" He yelped, attempting to leap away from her but his huge swollen knot kept him in her. He ended up on his back, hips locked to hers still. She shuffled and turned around, placing her paws on his chest.

Her head was still covered by a mask, one of a caricature of a popular male human actor. "Take that off, holy shit, you scared me half to death." Toby nearly cried.

"Poor little boy~" She teased. Bringing up a paw, she pulled the strap off the back of her head, revealing her identity as Night the umbreon. "You did good~" She purred, nuzzling into his neck fluff. "Ash was right about you. I'd love to be your mate. Maybe one day I'll bear your offspring." Her words fell on deaf ears though. Toby had passed out under her, though his cock was still trying to release all its built up cum. She tapped the remote switch for the light and joined him, the warm cock and cum trapped inside her leading to wet dreams.


	4. Breeze (X)

Toby the Eevee

Breeze the Vaporeon

Loving Family

Chp 4

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Toby was jolted awake by the umbreon on top of him. He let out a unintelligible noise to show he was up. His paws came up and began to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Night gave him a lick on the muzzle.

"It's the weekend so... relax I guess. I gotta get up and make lunch though."

He opened his eyes to find the room in total darkness. Light flooded the room as the door opened and Night exited, leaving him still lying on the bed alone. As he came to consciousness, he climbed out of bed and went to take a shower.

While there, he debated what to do today. Hunting for sex with his aunts seemed disrespectful so that was out. It wasn't like he earned a rest for the weekend, he hadn't done any work. He got out and dried off, still undecided.

He opened the backdoor, planning to see if there was something to do outside today. The moment the door opened, he was hit with a blast of hot and humid air. The weather had stopped him from going outside for a while now, so he sucked it up and headed out into the harsh sun. The first place he wanted to explore was the flower garden.

Upon arriving, he found Dew the Leafeon tending to the flowers. She held a watering can in her vines, using it to sprinkle refreshment across her garden. "Hey Aunt Dew, how's it goin'?"

"Nice to see you Toby. It's a bit hot but the sun is nice. Care to help me out here?"

His nose twitched. "Sorry, but the pollen..."

"I understand. Not all pokemon can stand it. I've even known some grass types that have bad allergies."

"This place is amazing, though. It's so colorful." He admired, looking along the large circular patch of assorted flowers.

"Thank you. If you're looking for something to do, you could go swimming in the pool. It's perfect weather for it. And Breeze never stops hounding us to go swimming with her." A new vine sprouted from one limb and pointed towards a building across the way with many glass windows, some of them open.

"That does sound nice..." He thought out loud, staring towards the unfamiliar building. "I'll see you later then." He said, waving his tail as he walked towards the pool house, imagining the cooling waters.

The door outside led to a small locker room, only with three short, small cabinets and a shower. He passed through this and into the pool. The other three walls had large and clear windows, some of them cracked open, allowing the wind, and heat, to blow in. The pool was more of a gigantic bath than a full fledged pool. The shallow end was only a foot deep, coming up to most of Toby's legs. The deep end was about five feet deep. He would have guessed the thing to be around 5 yards long. As for Breeze the vaporeon, she was nowhere to be seen.

The waters were perfectly still until Toby dove into the deep end, surfacing a moment later, paddling his limbs to stay afloat. His fluffy coat was immediately saturated with cold, refreshing liquid. It weighed heavily, but it felt nice to swim again. The last time he had done it was when he was little. He swam a few short, quick laps, before he swam to the middle of the deep end. With a gulp of air, he dunked his head under, diving down to touch the bottom.

He put all four paws on the bottom. He stayed there for a moment, holding his breath as long as possible. He looked up to see the sunlight shimmering along the surface, the water itself was extremely clear. A wave of sorts flowed above him, briefly obscuring his vision, but it settled quickly, showing the crystal clear surface again. His lungs started to hurt so he kicked off and paddled to the surface. With a gasp, he broke the surface.

Before he could catch his breath, it was taken away again. A rubbery tongue placed a long lick along his balls and sheath. He briefly panicked at the sudden sensation, losing his stroke and stumbling on his floating. He looked back and under him to find the culprit... but there was none. He was still all alone.

During his frantic searching, he received another lick, longer this time due to his retracting sheath. He let out a yelp and made for the side of the pool to escape the water. Before he could climb out however, a blue creature shot out from the water like a torpedo, hitting him hard enough to take his breath away and force him out of the pool and onto the tile floor next to it. The stars in Toby's eyes faded and allowed him to see the vaporeon sitting on his chest.

"Aunt Breeze! What the-" Toby shouted before being silenced by a kiss from the aquatic pokemon above him. This caused him to stop his struggles, realizing her intentions. Just as he gave in and began to return her kiss, she pulled away. "Hmm? He squeaked curiously.

They locked eyes for a moment, Toby noting the intensity on her face. Breeze opened her mouth and Toby pursed his lips in expectation of another kiss. His mouth, and face, was quickly doused in water as the vaporeon fired a weak water gun at him. He brought up his paws to wipe away the water, spitting the liquids out of his mouth and coughing. Before his forelegs could move however, they were pinned down against his chest.

He was still blinking water out of his eyes but he felt a sharp, cold feeling on his chest. The feeling was concentrated on his paws, which he could not even budge anymore. A short while later, his rear legs were pushed forward and together and the freezing repeated, pinning him completely in place. At the base of his legs, a long and thin tongue began to wrap around his balls and sheath.

His vision cleared up enough for him to see and he leaned up to look. His paws were frozen to his chest and his legs were wrapped up in ice, keeping them up and out of the way. They blocked his vision of what she was doing, but he could certainly feel it. In reaction to his movement, her thick tail flung over and forcefully pushed him back down. His cock was responding regardless of the cold all over his body, rapidly growing into the rubbing muscle.

"Aunt Breeze! What are *cough* What are you doing?!" He whined loudly.

"Shh." She commanded, her tongue wrapping tightly around his tip. "You wondered into my turf, now you're mine~" He moved again, confused by what she was saying, but her flexible tongue tightened on him, almost painfully, causing him to relax to make it stop.

"You don't need to do this..."

Breeze ignored him and brought up one paw to heft his furry balls. Her oral work was now focused on his erect member. "Mine," She repeated, lifting his balls higher. Her incredibly long tongue was fully wrapped around his member, spiraling down to the base. His pointed tip was aimed at her gaping muzzle. She massaged him with slurps, sucks, and licks, expertly filling him with pleasure. She drew her tongue back, undoing some of the loops to get more range on its tip. Said tip began to tease along his growing knot and the bulging veins. She felt his throbbing increase, his balls churning with seed, and his climax closing in until...

Toby let out an angry groan when he was left hanging. Just one more, one more lick, one more tug, anything at all would have set him off but nothing. Breeze had taken everything off of him, allowing him to calm down, accompanied by upset noises. Once his peak was gone, she resumed her tongue work, bringing him back to a throbbing mess in moments, only to leave him wanting once again.

"Aunt Breeze... please... I need it, please!" He begged.

She said nothing, continuing to build him up and leave him several times. Toby wanted to cry, his balls hurt, feeling swollen with cum, and his cock felt raw.

"Aunt Breeze! I-I-I," Toby stammered while trying to move any of his limbs. He gathered all of his strength, and with a loud crack, the ice holding him shattered. He sat up and pounced forward onto Breeze, pinning her under him. He had a grimace on his face, his teeth showing as he breathed heavily. "What is your problem?!" He asked, lining up his hips with hers.

"You better put that to use," She teased, grinding her pussy against him, "Before I do~"

He let out a growl before driving his hips forward. His pointy tip found purchase immediately and drove deep into her, ending with his knot pressed up against her. He knelt down, covering her completely with his body. With another rolling growl, he nestled his head under neck frill and took hold of it in between his teeth. He couldn't have damage the rough skin if he tried, which was good because of how hard he was holding onto her.

Her vagina, like her body, was more adapted to aquatic life than other eevee forms, resulting in a more muscular grip on her victim. Her vaginal skills were so advanced that to Toby, it felt like there where thousands of tiny fingers, milking and massaging him. The problem with this, however, would soon become apparent.

Toby, after having been denied for so long, was almost berserk. The only thought in his head was to empty his sack inside the vaporeon below him. He was rapidly closing in on climax, as was Breeze. He was pounding into her with such force that they were both sliding along the slick tiles. "CUM!" He roared, barely muffled by the mouthful of frill, both commanding her and announcing his own.

With the most forceful thrust yet, he slammed his knot in, a sloppy gush of female juice spurting out at its entrance. His body clinched as the dam finally broke, a healthy wave of cum blasting into Breeze's deepest parts. As he relaxed and his knot was locked in place, he feel down onto the female he had just fucked into the ground.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Breeze brought all four paws up and with her tail, kicked him off of her and into the pool. A gush of mixed honey immediately leaked out of her passage with the departure of his knot. As he flew through the air, another spurt of cum fired from his violently twitching penis, landing along her chest.

Toby landing in the water with a loud splash. He broke the surface a moment later, struggling for air and to stay afloat. He managed to climb out of the pool, where she was waiting, laying on her side with a smile.

"Why?!" He shouted, taking a defensive stance.

"Poor baby, can't knot up a water dweller?" She teased. "If you were bigger maybe..."

"What is wrong with you?!"

She stood and walked over to him, causing his fur to raise in self defense. She planted a kiss on his lips again before pulling back. "I'm a girl with a certain fetish. I love it when a male dominates a girl. Pins her down and takes what he wants... I want you to treat me like your little toy."

"You could have just asked..."

"That's not as fun~" She said, giving him a peck on the cheek, then jumping past him and into water, where she vanished.

"I am going to fuck you so hard next time..." Toby said, as he walked to the shower to clean up. Just before he left to room, a tiny spurt of water hit his back. He paid it no mind and got out of there.


	5. Dew (X)

Toby the Eevee

Dew the Leafeon

Loving Family

Chp 5

Toby headed back outside after cleaning the pool water out of his fur.

"Have fun?" Dew asked upon seeing him. She was still in her garden, not seeming to have moved at all.

"That's kind of... complicated." He said with a small grimace.

"Yeah, Breeze can be pretty rough. You should be careful in that pool too. We put water stone shards in the filtration system, it keeps the water clean and clear, but it might make you evolve." She set down the watering can she held in her vines and came over to him. "Tell you what, how about you come to my room later tonight? I'll show you how gentle the fairer sex can be." She purred, giving him a quick kiss on the ear.

Despite what he had just been though, or maybe because of it, he liked the idea. His tail began to wag, unconsciously showing his opinion. "That does sound nice. I love you guys, but I never knew this side of my own family. You should tell the others they don't need to be so rough. I'm perfectly okay with this whole deal."

"I can certainly pass that along. Though there is something to be said for rough sex. Variety is the spice of life after all."

"I'm not saying it doesn't feel good, I'm just starting to get sore. I only had my first time two days ago."

"I understand. I promise to consider that. Can't wait~" She said with a wink, before heading back to tend to her garden. As she walked, her tail waved excitedly through the air. At the apex of each swing, Toby caught a glimpse of her already light tan fur becoming lighter, almost white. He never saw what lay at the center, but he found himself staring, hoping that her tail would move out of the way, if only just for a moment. It never did, and she returned to the flowers, causing them to block his view.

When there was no chance of seeing anything more, he turned away and headed back towards the house. Once back in the air conditioned building, he let out a sigh of relief. "How can she stand to be out in that heat?" He wondered aloud. Even with Dew's shorter fur, it had to be uncomfortable. He ventured towards the stairs, but, hearing noise from the living room, he went in there. On the large couch were three pokemon, Ash, Dawn and Night. Dawn and Night were cuddled up together and sleeping peacefully, while a romance movie played on the TV. Ash saw Toby come in and raised a paw to her mouth, silently telling him to be quiet, before she turned back to watch the sleeping espeon and umbreon.

The black and pink pair had their limbs wrapped around each other, Dawn with her head nestled in Night's neck. The espeon's long thin tail was wrapped around the umbreon's cylinder shaped one. It was a cute sight, but Toby was not interested in watching what they were, so he left for his room.

On his way, he found something curious. One of the other doors in the hallway was open, one that he had never seen open before. Inside, was what seemed to be a closet. Instead of storage though, there was a strange pattern on the floor, and nothing else. The pattern was raised up, looking almost like a mat of some sort. He walked over to it and curiously reached out and tapped it with a single paw.

He blinked in confusion as he suddenly found himself in a different place. The walls were bare, showing wood and insulation. The lighting was dim, most of it coming from windows. Just ahead of him was Volt the jolteon, head down as she fiddled with something. "Aunt Volt? Where am I?" He asked.

She let out a gasp as she realized she was no longer alone. "Oh, hi Toby. There is a gap between the first and second floors, and then an attic for the second floor. It helps me fix things, change light bulbs and such."

"But how did I get here? I just touched a thing..."

"That was a teleportation panel. It warps you to the connected one. It's top of the line tech. Pretty cool isn't it? If you step off and step back on, you'll end up back where you started."

He did so and found himself back in the hallway. It was amazing technology, but it gave him chills. It worked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know how. He hurriedly stepped out of the closet and went into his room, hopping onto the bed and turning on the TV. He flipped around until he came across something interesting. He was only half paying attention though. His mind was more interested in imagining what was to come later tonight.

He cared for all his aunts, though purely on body type, leafeon was his favorite form. He loved the soft short tan fur, and those ears. He couldn't help but think Dew was pretty, even before sex was on his mind. Of all the eeveelutions, leafeon, espeon and flareon were his top three. Leafeon for looks, espeon for abilities, and flareon for fluffiness. This got Toby thinking about himself. He still had no idea what he wanted to become, or even if he wanted to change at all. It was nice being an eevee, being a jack of all trades, but he couldn't help but want the powers of other types.

All the thinking made his stomach gurgle, demanding sustenance. He got up and headed out to the kitchen. On the way to the stairs, he noticed something on the other half of the hallway. Once again, his curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate. On one of the doors was a large white sign, written with a thick black marker. "BUSY INSDE, KEEP OUT." Just by being close to it, he could feel cold, ice cold, air blowing out from under the door. He put his paw closer, feeling wind coming from the gaps in the door. He winced at the cold feeling and pulled away quickly, licking his paw to warm it back up. As much as he wanted to open the door, he didn't want to intrude. Despite being fully welcomed into the house, he still considered himself a guest.

He shook his head and turned around, going back downstairs to find something to eat. The rest of the day was uneventful, consisting mostly of junk food and TV. His thoughts kept drifting back to his plans for the night, his sheath swelling up with anticipation. Eventually the sun set, and dinner was called.

Toby headed downstairs and into the dining room, taking an open seat just as Night brought out the food cart. He noticed a few people missing, namely Dew and Frost. Dawn got up and made three plates with her psychic powers, before lifting them and heading off.

"Where are you going Aunt Dawn?" Toby asked her as she passed.

"Dew asked me for some help getting things set up. And Frost wants her food delivered. As the only one who can carry stuff up stairs, it's my job." She continued on, but stopped at the door and turned her head. "Have fun tonight Toby. She's really going all out~" She said with a wink.

"Hey Aunt Ash." Toby said once she left and food had been put onto plates. She let out a noise of response. "Is Aunt Dawn really the only one who can carry stuff upstairs? That seems really inconvenient..."

Volt was the one to answer. "Remember the warp panel you found? We have a big one that goes up there. We use that one for stuff like when you got here."

"This house is freakin' awesome." He said before digging into his meal.

Once finished, he carried his plate into the kitchen, set it into the sink, and headed upstairs. He then realized a problem. He didn't know which room was Dew's. A plan quickly formed. The rest of the family was downstairs, so he could just go and knock on every door. He began the process on his side of the hallway, starting from the window and working back. He reached the right door, when he heard a voice in his head.

*What is it Toby?*

"Aunt Dew? Are you in there?"

*It's Dawn. She's not ready yet. I'll let you know.*

Toby left and went back to his room. He turned on the TV but he couldn't really get into it, restlessly tossing and turning. *Toby.* He jumped at the sudden voice in his head. He unconsciously looked around for the source, though he recognized it as Dawn. *You're good to go.* His tail started to wag as he hopped off the bed. He stopped to turn off the TV before heading down a few doors to Dew's room. He stopped to knock, but received no response. He cautiously took the handle in his maw and turned it, pushing the door open a crack.

"De-" He was immediately cut off as his senses were flooded. Visually, his eyes were assaulted with a storm of green, with bits of other bright colors included. The walls were painted in a mock forest, looking like leaves and grass. In the middle of the floor were tons of pots containing several different plants, almost totally blocking out half of the room. His ears were filled with the sounds of the wild: birds, wind, water, etc. He could tell it was artificial based on the audio quality, but it did match the scenery.

The most potent thing though, was his sense of smell. A sugar sweet smell was wafting through the room, tickling his nose. He could not see them with the overload of green, but a faint green mist was all over the room, the air filled with a unique kind of pollen. From the moment he started breathing it in, it started to affect him. His cock shot out of his sheath, already throbbing violently and spurting pre. Behind that, his balls were churning up a healthy batch of sperm, though the pollen was changing it. He journeyed forward, his member bobbing with each step, and poked his head through the veil of plants. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed, and the leafy fox on it.

Her rear was raised in his direction, with her tail flagged, exposing everything to him. She was lightly swaying back and forth. He was stunned for a brief moment, taking in the sight of her exposed pussy, the light green flesh drawing all his attention. His member gave another hefty throb, bringing him back to reality. Without any conscious decision, not as though he didn't want to, his body began forward, breaking into a sprint and leaping through the air. He landed slightly off center of her back, forcing her down with a startled sound.

"Toby, I'm not going anywhere. You can take it slow. We've got all night." She said gently, a vine coming from her side and rubbing one of his ears.

Her sweet voice broke his lusty stupor. "Sorry... I've been waiting all day."

"Then let's make it last~" She purred. She shook her head, rubbing her leafy ears against his chin. She got back to her feet, with him standing too, allowing them to both get into a proper mating position. He lined up his cock, not for penetration, but to rub it along her lips and belly. He gave a few soft thrusts, soaking the top of himself with her wetness. While doing that, he lowered his head, nuzzling between her ears and giving her gentle licks.

"Mmm. See, isn't gentle sex so much better~" She said, beginning to grind back against him. His nose twitched as the sweet scent was coming directly from her, now much stronger. He thrust forward as something suddenly wrapped around the base of his cock. He gave a few more weak and shallow thrusts before his hips returned to stillness.

"What is that?!" He asked, confused and a little scared at the smooth slippery thing wrapped around him. It gave another light squeeze before relaxing.

"That's me. It's one of my vines." She explained, as the vine slowly began to wrap itself around the length of his member. It was covered in some kind of slimy fluid, making the normally rough surface of the grass textured appendage quite silky. Once it was fully wrapped around, its tip pressing on his, it began to slowly undulate, massaging him gently. When he was coated in the slightly sticky juice it retreated. On its way out, it slipped across his balls, getting some of it on them as well. As was calm for a few seconds, until a tingle caught Toby's attention.

"What the..." He wondered aloud. The tingling quickly grew to cover his entire nether region.

"A special treat. I assume you don't know but grass types often use several _stimulants_ during intercourse. My vines can secrete one. It, well, why don't you just see." She said, lowering her stance.

He got the hint and lined up their sexes before burying his cock deep in her cunny. He let out a sharp gasp and a hiss before finishing with a moan. The feelings that were shooting body were of pure bliss. Of all the pussies he had been in, this one was by far the best. Silken flesh gently cradled his embedded meat, while intense heat warmed his core. Every single twitch, throb and squeeze nearly brought him to the edge. He just sat there, stunned by the sensations. Even as motionless as he was, the pleasure he was receiving was very real.

His dreamy state was interrupted by the sound of giggling below him. "Is it really that good?" Dew asked. "I don't really get much from my own stuff, but you really seem to appreciate it." She started giggling again. The way her body shook was nearly torturous to Toby's over stimulated mind. "That's not the only thing I did either." All he could do was let out a grunt, letting her know he was listening. Despite the amazing feelings her pussy was giving him, his mind was not muddled, he was fully aware of everything that was happening, much to his pleasure. "That smell, the sweet scent filling your body, is a breeding pheromone." His balls gave a hearty throb, clearly excited to hear that. "It makes your balls," A vine crept down and wrapped around the bottom of his sack, pushing the nuts up into their home. "produce sperm of the female's species. In my case, you have tons of little baby leafeon in there. If I was in season..."

"I keep hearing that. Do you all really want me to be your mate, to give you children?"

"Of course. You're a wonderful male, I would love to make some pups with you. And I'm always willing to take care of your needs, consider it practice for later~ Now, pollinate me, my love."

Toby smiled happily for a moment, and then began to move. The pleasure he had been feeling before was nothing compared to this. He felt like his body was melting. He felt so good, that he didn't realize he was cumming for a few seconds. His light thrusts kept going through his spurting messy climax, his knot slapping against her green petal and splashing his seed everywhere. There was a green tint to the white juice, hinting to the life held within.

"I'm sorry..." He said after calming down. "You didn't finish too..."

"You really are a good boy. It's fine, this was for you." She said, her body rumbling with a purr.

He hopped off of her, falling flat on the bed with a winded huff, his limbs splayed out. Dew laid next to him, leaning over and licking him on the cheek. "You're a cutie, you know that?" He was too exhausted to even respond, his eyes slipping shut.

Toby's nose began twitching long before he awoke, almost as if he had to sneeze. He opened his eyes, but rolled over and closed them again, too tired to do anything more. When the potent smell continued, he shifted again. Only when a drop of liquid fell onto his forehead did he open his eyes again. Right above him, staring him in the face, was one of Dew's vines. This one was different though. The tip was very different, almost like a budding flower, colored a vibrant pink.

"Dew?" He asked. Before any more words could be said, the vine unfurled, revealing a remarkable semblance of a females nethers, before darting down onto his face. His nostrils were immediately filled with the pheromones coming out of the vine. It began down, leaving a trail of wonderful smelling slime, and stopped over his mouth. It hovered for a second and then grinded down, spreading sticky juice over his lips. With how delicious it smelled, he couldn't help but lick his lips and take in a sample of the fluid. He murred and his tongue went wild, lapping off all of it off his face. It was really good! It was similar to maple syrup in many ways, but the taste was a bit different.

He removed all the juice on his fur and looked up to see the vine hovering just out of reach of his tongue. Then he heard a familiar giggle.

"Having fun?" He turned his head to see Dew laying next to him, with a vine extending from next to her tail. "It's a special vine. It serves as an extension of my reproductive system. It even has its own uterus, so I can bear multiple eggs at a time. Would you like to lick my petals?" She asked, the vine waving around above his prone form.

He didn't respond, but he did reach up with his stubby forearms and pulled the flower down and began to lick it gently. He started slow, until she let out a purr, and began to gyrate the bud onto him. Now with voice to the pleasure he was giving, he redoubled his efforts, lapping at the honey dribbling flower with his broad tongue. She began to push the vine forward, causing his tongue to fling juices onto his own face, as the sweet scent of her pheromones filled the room once again. His sheath began to swell up and retract in response.

He decided to step it up when her sounds of pleasure no longer satisfied him. He laid one more long lick, before raising his paws. With one paw on each side, he spread the vine pussy, and stuck his tongue inside as deep as he could. He did this so quickly that it surprised Dew, making her let out a pleased cry. And it did not stop there, as Toby began to piston his tongue in and out of the tight depths. They tried to grip at him, making a futile attempt to milk him for cum.

Suddenly, his face was doused in female juices. While the vine spasmed around his tongue, his mouth was flooded, forcing him to draw back. It remained in place while Dew moved her head over, helping to lick her own honey off of him. He kept giving her quick kisses in return, while they both cleaned up.

Despite his raging erection, he began to feel tired, letting out a loud yawn. "What time is it anyways?"

"About midnight. I was finished up myself, but my paws just weren't cutting it. Thanks for that Toby." She said, nuzzling into his neck. A vine went over and flipped the light switch off. One of her paws draped over his chest as she cuddled in closer.

He still had a problem though. Now he was ready again. He rolled over into her embrace, wrapping his limbs around her as well, while also lightly humping into her fur. His sleep deprived body was too weak though, and he fell asleep, with his junk pressing against her.


	6. Frost (X)

Toby the Eevee

Frost the Glaceon

Chp 6

Toby awoke to find himself with a leafeon laying on his chest. Dew was dozing on top of him. Some light came in from the covered huge glass window on her wall, leaving the room in a dim light. He couldn't help but fidget around, causing her to wake up.

"Good morning." She greeted him with a kiss.

"Sorry if I woke you." He responded.

"It's fine. I have stuff to do anyway. If you ever need some more love, come to me any time." She climbed off of him and hopped off the bed. She stopped just before leaving. "Oh yeah, there might be some side effects to my pheromones. I tried to hold back the full strength but it might have gotten too strong."

"I don't feel anything..." He said, rolling over and getting up. He looked over to the door, but she was already gone. He headed out into the hallway and headed for the bathroom. On the way, he was intercepted by Ash.

"How's life?" She asked as she approached.

"Pretty good. A little sore, but worth it."

"So who's left?"

"That's kind of a blunt question... Not like anything else has been subtle this week. Frost, Volt, and Dawn."

"Makes sense. Frost has been doing something special for a while now, and she made me promise not to tell. Volt's always busy, and Dawn is so nice that she probably wants everyone else to go first."

"So everyone keeps saying I'm their mate, but I don't really think I'm ready for kids. What's gonna happen when you all go into heat?"

"Well, if you don't want to, nothing. You're still our nephew and we love you. We would never hurt you." She came closer and gave him a quick kiss.

"Care to join me for a shower?" He asked.

This made her smirk. "Getting into the swing of things, huh. Sure, I've got some time."

The two headed for the west wing bathroom. Once inside, he turned on the shower, and waited for the water to warm up. Before he could strike up a conversation, Ash stepped around him and turned up the heat. "Hope you like it hot, cause I certainly do."

"I don't mind. So do I have like a job or anything?"

"You can do anything you want really."

"I mean is there like anything I have to do. I feel so lazy not working or doing something." The water was warm, steam filling the entire room, so they hopped in.

"I'm sorry that your childhood was so rushed. Humans usually move out after they turn 18, but most pokemon stay with their parents until they feel ready to live on their own. Your mother likely would have been willing to take care of you her whole life. Don't feel obligated to work. We're pretty well off, so you don't need a job. I guess you could help around the house if you really want to." She stepped into the stream of water after Toby moved aside. She let out a pleased sigh as her fluffy coat was doused in steamy water. "So how are you feeling about everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't too into the whole incest thing when you got here. Your actions speak plenty, but I wanna hear it from you."

"It's still a little weird. I really don't know where my life is going. I do know that I love my family though. For better or for worse, I'm staying here."

"That's good to hear." She said, beaming with happiness. "Come over here."

He did so, curious what she was planning. She put a paw on his head, pushing it down. She then began to lick at his head and ears. "You're a mess... What were you up to last night?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

He did not respond, instead relaxing and allowing her to clean the stains from his fur. He had to shut his eyes as the water cascaded down over his face.

"Tastes like... Dew? Did I get that right?"

"How did you know?" He asked with a surprised tone.

"How do you think we've handled ourselves with no males in the house? And Dew always had the sweetest juice too. Anyways, Frost asked me to tell you to pay her a visit. Seems to me like her plan is ready." She finished cleaning one ear and moved onto the other.

"Plan? That sounds, uh, worrying."

"She's not as rough as Breeze, so don't worry. She just wanted to do something special just for you. I'll let you in on something, Frost was the one who made the chandelier in the main room. It's made out of never-melt ice so it should stay up there forever. Just a little hint of things to come." She finished with his last ear and moved down to lick out the last tangles of girl cum on his face.

The feeling of someone cleaning his face like that brought some feelings to surface, ones that he had been trying to suppress for a long time now. A memory of his mother and the way she would bathe him... A frown crossed his face as tears began to flow lightly down his face. Ash was licking too high for her to taste them. She finished the cleaning and got out of the shower.

"I'll see you later."

Toby just sat there in the shower, his tears mixing with the water as he began to quiver. He took a few heaving breathes in an attempt to catch himself, but he couldn't. He stepped out of the water and pressed his head against the wall, tears now running freely from his eyes.

"Okay, so you're sure this will work? Tonight's the night, I'm sick of waiting, but everything needs to be perfect." Frost said, looking at Volt. Volt was fiddling with a camera and projector, making sure they were connected and ready to go. Breeze was also in the room, laying on the icy floor in case she was needed again.

"It'll be ready. Just sit in front of the camera, and the projector should take care of the rest. That is if you did your part right."

"I did. Breeze, help me make some steps up to the bed."

"I'm bored, you almost done with me?" She asked, but still shot some water. Frost used her ice beam to freeze the water, forming a pair of slippery steps up to her bed, which was much higher than the others in the house. "You realized he'll slide off of those, right?"

"You underestimate me darling." Frost ducked her head under the bed and pulled out a velvet red carpet. She dragged it up the stairs and covered the ice. "Preparation is everything." She said with her arrogant voice.

Toby climbed out of the shower, having ceased his crying. He hadn't cried since his mom's death. He had been holding back his emotions, just living his life. As shitty as he still felt, he felt a bit better from the cry. He just sat there on the floor, dripping wet. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the blow drier.

He eventually recovered his senses, drying his fur. "I guess I'll go see Frost." He said aloud, trying to hear something other than his own whimpering. He ventured back out just in time to see a familiar aquatic tail going down the stairs. He wasn't too interested in Breeze's attempts to make him more dominant. He waited a second for her to leave his line of sight, then headed to the other side of the house.

He went to the cold door, which he assumed to be the glaceon's room. He tapped his paw against the door and waited for a response. When he received none, he turned around a got ready to do something else. He turned back when he heard a ding. A small light next to the door was red for a moment before turning green. This was good enough of a sign and he turned the handle and pushed his way in.

He was greeted by ice, lots of ice. He took in the sight for a moment before figuring it out. There was a maze, made of ice, built in the room. It wasn't that big, but from the fractured images in the ice, he was already confused. Other ice blocks were reflected, as was his image.

"Welcome Toby. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but, as you can see, I have been quite busy. Why don't you come and find me?" She said teasingly.

The sound of a loud air conditioner filled the room in an effort to keep all the ice from melting. He started in, finding the entrance easily. Once inside though, he was lost in a prism of reflections, almost like a fun house. He took steps cautiously, feeling around him carefully before moving in the right direction. Despite the size of the room, the maze was built efficiently, leading him through twists and turn, and even tunnels of ice to other parts of it.

Suddenly, a new image filled the mirrors. Several glaceon, all with their tails raised in his direction, surrounded him. He was stunned by the pussy in every direction.

"See something you like? Why not come find me?" She said, her image waving its rear at him. His shaft was nearly fully erect, sensing what was coming. The maze was even harder, both literally and metaphorically. He could see even less now that the blue fox's rear filled every pillar. He was also feeling a lot more anxious to find the end and claim his prize, making him make mistakes. He stumbled into walls several times, bumping his nose on the cold ice. He likely could have busted through with his raw power, but he didn't want to destroy what she had worked so hard on. He climbed through one more ice tunnel. It led up and over the maze, but the ice was too thick to see through. The cold was beginning to get to him now. Even with his fur, the frigid air was too harsh to maintain warmth.

The tunnel suddenly led to a drop, causing him to slide down it and into the end of the maze. The dome of ice he entered had light snow falling down, with some building up on the ice covered floor. Past the snow was Frost. She was facing him, with a camera on the bed behind her. Above the bed was a projector, aiming towards the ice. She had set it up so that the image would mirror all the way through the maze.

"You made it faster than expected, young prince. Now then, what gifts have you brought for the queen of ice~" A low rumble emanated from her and she brought a paw up under her chin as she stood. Once up, she knelt forward with her front half in a mock bow.

Toby got the picture and decided to play along. "I apologize my queen, I have not brought any gifts. My body is the only thing I have to offer you."

"Oh my! Such insolence! You dare to bring no tribute! Come here for your punishment." She said with a grimace, patting the bed.

He approached, slowly crossing the ice to avoid slipping. He left a trail of tracks in the snow behind him. Continuing the slow pace, he ascend the carpeted ice steps and onto the bed with her. "I am but a lowly servant, please be merciful." He repeated her bow.

She raised a paw and tapped him on the head. "You are far too humble. You are a prince, and my guest, I would never harm you. Rise and lay down, over there." She said, taking her paw and pointing behind her. At the head of the bed was a wide array of pillows just in front of a headboard with built in shelves. The camera was on the higher set of shelves so as not to be in the way.

He went around her, with her turning to follow him, and rolled back, sitting like a human with back leaning on the pillows. It was a bit awkward, but the cushiony support behind him made it better. He felt very vulnerable like this, especially with the predatory look Frost was giving him as she stalked closer. Now that he was stationary, he was really starting to feel the cold. His body was quaking, and despite his considerable arousal, he was only at half mast.

"Is the prince cold?" She asked. When he opened his mouth to respond, she covered it with a paw. "Allow me to warm you up." She climbed up and straddled him. Her silky fur was just as cold as the air, if not even colder. It was like her body did not even create heat. Her head ribbons dangled down around his head, causing her head to dominate his view. If anything, the cold was worse now that she was on him. There was one point of heat he could feel though: in between her legs.

She stepped up and dropped onto him, sheathing his cock in her warm embrace. The stark contrast made him let out a shuddering moan. Only one part of his body felt that warmth though, the rest of him remained shivering. Her paws were resting on his chest, but one raised up and went over his head. He didn't make an attempt to follow it. He was too focused on what was going on down below.

Her paw reached up and hit a button, then reached over to adjust the camera. She set it to film down at the pair, and hit the record button, as per her agreement with Volt. With her 'work' done, she was ready to get down to business. She brought her paw back down, placing both of them on his chest for support, and began to lift her rear up.

Toby was unable to look away from their crotches. He had of course seen his own penis, but to see what actually happened during sex, it was arousing beyond belief. His own canine penis was fully erect and pointing right up, waiting for her to drop back down. Light veins ran up and down its surface, making it appear rougher than it actually was. His knot was not yet out, leaving his slightly swollen furry sheath wrapped around the base. Her ascent stopped just shy of revealing his pointed tip, which was already dribbling pre. As her heated lips left him, the cold quickly set in, his balls feeling frozen. The cold caused his member to lose strength and start to soften.

That was reversed when she suddenly dropped back down, letting gravity take over. He marveled at the way her vulva spread wide to take him in. A vagina, from his experience, didn't seem like it had much give, but her body was fully equipped, taking him in with no resistance. Her lips opened wide, allowing his member to glide up and into, rubbing against her massaging walls the whole time. As she settled into his lap, he thought he could see her crotch lightly bulging to contain his girth. She grinded down onto him, rubbing her clit into his fur. All of this stimulation did not change the cold gripping his body though.

"A-aunt F-f-frost, I-I'm c-c-cold." He said through chattering teeth.

"Just hold on. It'll all get better soon." Her speed picked up, as a heated blush grew on her face. Toby tried to look up at her, but the every twitch down below drew his gaze back. The light blue lips of her pussy blended well with her fur, forcing his eyes to stare to really see it. The movement of her hips made it even harder to see it clearly. Her lifting sped up exponentially, her hips nearly becoming a blur and the sound of slapping fur echoing out.

He did not notice it, but she had turned on the heat for the room. All around them, the ice was melting and her body was heating up. All he could notice though was the glaceon riding him. With his body no longer shivering, the pleasure skyrocketed and his knot was swelling fast. He was once again fascinated by the way her hips spread wide in an attempt to take it in. Her cunny stretched out more than he imagined it could, sliding in more of the knot with every descent and it was steadily becoming soaked in her copious honey.

"Aunt Frost... I'm getti- hah!" He was interrupted when she dropped down again, almost bottoming out.

"Yes~ give me your gift." She said, leaning down and letting out a rumbling purr between his ears. She did a few more rapid and powerful thrusts but none of them got the knot in. On her last grind down, his paws went up, wrapped around her hips and pulled down while he thrust up. He looked on in awe as her lips widened, and widened, until the magical moment came and it slipped in, tying them together. An instant later, they both climax, their genitals quivering around each other. The next moment, her body temperature plummeted. Her freezing walls clenched tightly around his throbbing member. It nearly hurt him, but it didn't stop his climax, as he continued to fill her womb with his seed.

She had her eyes closed and a big smile, clearly enjoying the warmth he was giving her. There was a sizable lump in her crotch, what he could only assume to be caused by his knot. He reached down and patted it with a paw, rubbing her clit a bit in the process. It was shrinking however, and only a few minutes later, she climbed off of him, leaving a trail of mixed juices behind. She stepped back and sat down on the bed, a puddle forming under her.

"That was wonderful~" She purred.

Toby rolled over and got to his feet. He opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped short when he saw the room. "What happened?!"

The entire room was filled with water, nearly coming up to the bed. She looked back, and then back at him. "I turned on the heat. Heat melts ice."

"But there's water everywhere!"

"I got the room water proofed. There is no damage."

"But...water everywhere... Where's it gonna go?"

"Don't worry about me, I am always prepared." She said with a proud stance. "As for your escape..." She turned and fired a beam of ice into the water, freezing it all. "Come visit anytime~"

The sudden temperature drop now affected the entire room. While he would have liked to relax, the cold was too harsh, and he ventured out onto the ice and towards the door. He was silently thankful that the door opened into the hall. He pushed it open, noting the rubbery squeak and headed back to continue his day.


	7. Volt (X)

Toby the Eevee

Volt the Jolteon

Chp 7

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Toby moaned out. He rolled over in an attempt to get comfortable, but it didn't help at all. It was a few days later, and he was in bed. He leaned his head over and blew snot into the rag lying beside him. He was sick. He rolled back over when he heard a knock on his door. Dew came in when it opened.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Ughn." He whined.

"Sorry. It was probably my spores that got you sick. We've had a trip to the beach planned for a while now... do you want to go?"

"No..." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I understand. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." With that she left. Twenty minutes later, he heard a car start up outside. After that, he was all alone in the house. His plan was not to do anything though, he wanted to sleep. He rolled back over and curled up.

A few hours later, he woke back up. His head was still pounding and he felt like crap. He closed his eyes again, but was unable to fall asleep. Accepting his fate, he moved around, lying belly first and facing the TV, which he turned on. He browsed around, but nothing was on. It was then he realized his situation. He was all by himself, he could watch anything.

He switched the TV to the attached internet browser, and searched for porn. There were two main types on the internet nowadays: human and pokemon. Humans still saw sex with pokemon as taboo, and laws preventing it were still in place. Human women were okay, but pokemon females were still his favorite, so he headed for a pokeporn site. He looked over the thumbnails until he spotted a plush female absol with her tail raised. He selected this one and reached a paw down to tease his sheath.

The video opened with the absol laying on a cushion almost as fluffy as herself. She rolled onto her back, but her tail blocked the view of her nethers. She reached a paw down and began to rub at her unseen vulva. Her tail began to slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, move out of the way as another paw went down to help the first. Then, in a final glorious moment, the tail was gone, revealing her plump blue pussy. She had one claw inside, while the other paw rubbed at her clit. A second claw began to slide in as well.

Just as he was really getting into it, the screen changed. Now, it showed a jolteon in a similar position. Her head raised and he immediately recognized her, it was Volt!

"Like what you see, Toby~?" Her voice teased from the speakers. She rolled over and disappeared off screen. A short while later, his door swung open and she came in, blatantly eyeing his erection.

"Volt?! I thought everybody left." He said in a nasally voice.

"I didn't go. Someone had to stay home and that's me. Now, down to business. You think you can watch porn on my watch? I'll have to... take care of that~" She said, pointing a spiky ear at his crotch. "And why watch an absol? Are we not good enough for you?" She teased while walking towards him with an exaggerated gait.

"No... she just looked good... Anyways, I really don't feel too good. Maybe we can do this later?"

"I know a perfect way to make you feel better." She stepped up onto the bed with him and, before he could react, she darted under him and had his dick in her mouth.

Toby was surprised by her speed, as she moved in a blur when she went full speed. His aches, and lust, told him to just lay back and accept this. She began to purr deeply, sending pleasurable vibrations through his member. His body was split in two, one half feeling pleasure, while the other felt nothing but pain. His head was throbbing and so was his cock. His sore muscles quickly grew tired, and began to wobble, before collapsing. He fell forward onto her, inadvertently pinning her.

She grunted and squirmed a bit to get comfortable, but her skillful mouth work did not even slow. Her tongue was amazingly agile, flicking and slurping over every inch of exposed flesh. Her nose was buried in his crotch and consistently inhaling his masculine scent. Most jolteon have coarse spiked fur, but she keeps hers groomed and conditioned to make it soft.

She had her lips around the slight bulge of his growing knot and he was nearly in her throat. Her tongue would sometimes flick out a lick his balls. As much as he wanted to enjoy this, his body, at least most of it, was aching.

"Volt, please, I feel like crap. I promise to give you a visit after I get better."

She made a noise under him, but she was muffled by her work. She did not stop, instead redoubling her efforts. Now she began to bob her head in addition to her slurps. Her paws pushed up and out from under him. They wrapped around his back legs and began to tease at his balls. This made him let out a congested moan.

Soon enough, he hit his limit and cum began to spurt down Volt's throat with little warning. She pulled back, allowing each burst to sit in her mouth before swallowing it. The last one, she took her mouth off and allowed a line of seed to paint her face. She wriggled out from under him and sat next to him smiling.

He looked over to her, panting with pure exhaustion. The white streak on her face was getting on his nerves but he was too tired to do anything about it. His eyes began to flutter, and the last thing to cross his mind was that his nose was clear.

"Have fun?" She asked. Her tongue slowly and with as much flourish as possible, cleaned her face and maw. Her fun ended when she realized he was out cold. "Well, seems like someone got what they wanted... but what about me?" She whined. She reached a paw down and ran it over her heated folds. She got off the bed and headed back for her room. She had plenty of toys and porn waiting.

Toby came to later, with a tremendous coughing fit. He tried to breath, but his nose was sealed shut again. He let out an exhausted sigh and rolled onto his side and shut his eyes again. That is, until he heard a squelching noise. His head shot towards the noise, and he was stunned by what he found.

Volt was at the head of his bed, leaned up against the pillows. What drew his attention though, was between her legs. A large dildo, almost as thick as his foreleg, was being pounded in and out of her pussy, slopping girl cum everywhere. The bed under her was absolutely soaked with sweat and her juices.

She let out a loud moan and plunged the dildo as deep as possible. With only the base sitting outside, her paws ran up her body, his eyes following them. They ran over all three pairs of nipples. They were erect and visible in her course fur. Her paws ended up by her lips and she purposefully licked each digit clean. Once done, she gave him a sultry gaze. "Like what you see~" She purred, obviously ogling his growing member.

"How long have you been-"

"Two, or maybe three hours. Now why don't you help finish me off?" She said, wriggling around.

"Two hours!?" He exclaimed, not believing her.

She smiled wickedly. "What, you think that's a lot? You don't even know~" Her paws went back down and began to grind the dildo into her once again.

He went over and moved her paws away. He took the base of the toy in his mouth, noting the taste covering it, and pulled. He had to step back with how much was inside her. When the flared head finally came out, it flopped onto the bed. His mouth dropped open. It was a twelve inch horse cock dildo.

She laughed at his reaction. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a size queen."

"I'm just gonna give you licks, is that okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, locking his lips around her mound.

"If that's what you want!" Her voice raised when he made contact. The difference in feeling was wonderful to her needy body. Her paws wrapped around his head and pulled him deeper in between her legs. One of her paws began to idly fiddle with one of his fluffy ears.

On his end, he was less concerned with what he was doing, instead focusing on how he was doing it. He used all the experiences he had had up until now to pleasure her as best he could. He started by suckling at her clit, before his tongue dove into her depths. He kept up the suction with his mouth while he slurped at her walls. She was still tight, and gripping him hard, despite the massive toy that had been in there just a moment ago. His licks were not only being used to give her pleasure, as he was gauging her reaction to every touch. Before he found what he was looking for, he had to pull out for breath.

When he went back in, he only used his tongue. When she clenched down and squirmed a bit, he knew he found it: her g-spot. He went wild, nearly attacking that spot, until she arched her back and sprayed his face with honey.

When she recovered, she leaned down and licked his face. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Now can I go back to bed?"

"Of course. On one condition." She developed a devious smile. "I get to buy a toy modeled after you."

"Alright, sure, whatever." He mumbled, lying down without even cleaning his face.

She took one last look at his body before she left. She felt a little disappointed that he didn't have a boner. She'd have to really make him sweat next time.


	8. Dawn (X)

Toby the Eevee

Dawn the Espeon

Chp 8

Toby was in and out sleep for most of that day and the following night. That morning, he was feeling a bit better, but it wasn't much. The current thing he was worried about though, was his sheets. They were messy and uncomfortable now, so he had to do laundry, no matter how crappy he felt. He rolled the bedding off the bed and into a ball, and continued rolling it out the hall and down the stairs. Once it hit the stairs, he lost control, and it rolled all the way down and exploded in a pile of cloth at the bottom.

He let out an annoyed string of curses as he trudged down after it and began to gather them back up. Once he reformed the ball shape, he continued pushing it to the laundry room. He ran into more issues once he got there. The washing machine was already in use. He let out a nearly pained sigh and climbed onto his ball of sheets. He sat on it, lightly rocking back and forth while waiting for the current load to finish. The timer said it would be five more minutes.

He looked back when he heard someone enter the room. Dawn stepped in. "Oh, good afternoon Toby." She said cheerily. "You waiting on me?"

"Yea. My bedding needs washed."

"Are you still sick? Washing your sheets will certainly help. What are your symptoms? I could help."

"Headache, aches all over, stuffy nose, sore throat, the usual cold stuff." He groaned.

"I'll get you taken care of, don't worry." She stepped past him to move her bedding to the dryer. "Stand up for a sec." She told him. Once he did, his sheets lifted up and floated into the washing machine, and she set it for him. "I'll come find you as soon as I'm done." She said, before disappearing out the door.

"Ok..." He said after the fact. He headed to the kitchen to get a snack while he waited. A short while later, he had a bag of chips and was sitting in the living room. Breeze was on the treadmill behind the coach, so she had dibs on the TV, but he didn't really care. A little longer and Dawn reappeared. A bottle filled with a dark purple liquid was floating next to her.

"Drink this." She insisted, floating it to his mouth.

He gave it a sniff and turned away. "Ugh, what is that?!"

"Drink it." She said more seriously. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't need it. I've been taking cold medicine."

"You do though." She said, the bottle threatening to spill on his fur.

"Fine." He said grumpily. He took a drink of the thick liquid and grimaced. He took one more and had to pull back with a gag. "That is nasty!" He heard Breeze laughing quietly behind him.

"Drink it all." She continued to insist. The bottle slowly began to tip, getting close to spilling before he took hold of it. He closed his eyes and chugged it down as quick as possible. "There, what the hell was that junk?"

"Cold medicine."

"But I've been taking that!"

"The capsules. Those aren't as good. Trust me. I'll be back with more before bed."

He groaned but she was already out the door again.

"She's right you know." Breeze told him.

"I'd rather be sick than down more of that." He responded, getting comfortable again.

Later that night, after he had remade his bed, Dawn tracked him down.

"Time for your medicine!" She said enthusiastically as she burst into his room.

"I do feel better, but that stuff tastes like death." He turned his head away.

The cup floated over him again. "I've got something special planned for us, but you've gotta get better first."

"Fine!" He moaned loudly. He drank the thick liquid medicine down as quick as he could. When he finished, he opened his eyes again to find a thick green pill floating there. "That thing is huge!" He whined. "No way I can swallow that."

"It's a vitamin. It'll help you get better in a snap. I'm feeling a bit left out, so you know. Why pick me last?"

"It's not like that. It just kinda happened that way." He took the pill lightly between his teeth, built up some spit, and forced it down, nearly choking on the size.

"Then get better quick, for me. I've got a date night planned. Thought it probably won't be as elaborate as everybody else's."

"I could do with something simple. I'm already starting to feel better."

"That's good. See you in the morning." She stepped out of his room, her forked tail pulling the door shut.

Two days later, he was fully recovered. Like the previous day, Dawn showed up a few minutes after he woke up. She had a dark purple ribbon attached to her tail, just below the split. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Huh, where are we going?" He asked. He hadn't even gotten out of bed yet.

"On our date, silly."

"I need to shower first. How do you know I feel better?"

"Psychic type." She said flatly. "I try not to pry, but I couldn't help myself. Come find me when you're ready." She hurried back out the door, leaving him to take care of his morning routine.

About 20 minutes later, after a quick shower and spending a bit of time puffing his fur, he was ready to go. He opened his door and almost stepped into the hall, but he stopped. He turned around, took of the translator collar off his mirror and put it on, before hurrying out. He headed down the stairs, spotting her waiting next to the door.

"Ready?" She asked upon seeing him.

"Yup. Have you been waiting here this entire time?" He said, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe... Anyway, I'll drive." She led the way out into the garage.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a secret." She teased. She guided him through the cars, to a lilac colored sports car, the same color as her fur. She climbed in, and motioned for him to follow. He hopped into the passenger seat and they were off.

With the advent of pokemon in society, technology had to catch up to allow them to live a similar life to humans. One of the quickest to adapt was cars. The models were not as varied as human versions, but it made up for it with body form variants. The typical quadruped version had two quick steps to get into it, and were a bit shorter. The controls were operated with the mouth and one forepaw holding the wheel, while the other used pedals next to it. It looked a bit silly, but it worked safely. Most pokemon were even better drivers than humans once they were able to properly use a car.

Just after leaving the garage, she put the top down. It was finally starting to cool down now, and the wind felt nice on their fur. The ride was mostly silent, as they were just enjoying each other's presence. He was mostly focused on the ride, as he hadn't been out of the house for a long time. Summer was on its way out and autumn was closing in, and the trees were starting to change colors.

A short drive later, they arrived a fancy restaurant downtown.

"So you really did want to go on a date. Isn't it kinda weird though, that we're out in public?"

"Shush. Nobody knows, and they don't need to. We just look like any other couple."

They went in, with her leading the way.

"Table for two." She told the waiter at the front. It was still early in the day, and the place wasn't very busy, so there were shown to their table immediately. Once they sat down, Toby noticed she was also wearing a translator. "So what do you want?"

"I haven't had a good steak for too long, so that I guess."

"Okay, get a big one and we can split it."

"It still feels a bit weird being together like this in public."

"Relax. No one knows. A few years ago, pokemon living like us was taboo. Do you regret how things have turned out?"

"No! How could I? Life is great, it's just kinda..." He trailed off when he saw the waiter approaching. He ordered enough food for both of them, then continued. "Awkward. What if people find out?"

"Screw them. We just do what we want and if people have a problem then they can just go away. What we do at home is no reason to hide there."

"Yea, talk like that is all well and good, but what about the real world? Whatever, let's just have a good time."

"That sounds more like it." She said, the cheer returning to her voice. She got out of her chair, walked to the other side, and took the other one next to him. They ate a few dinner rolls until the main meal came. They ate quickly, stealing food from each other's plates. Once they finished, she paid and they left.

"That was great. I think I need a nap now." He said with a yawn.

"We're not done yet. We've got a movie to see."

"Oh, let's go then. So what movie is it?"

"I didn't do too much planning ahead. We'll just see when we get there."

Shortly after, they arrived at the theater. "So, what do you want to see?" He asked as they went up to the building, eyeing the posters on the wall.

"I don't really care much. Whatever you want."

"Oh, how about that one." He said, pointing to a popular action movie. They got the tickets, got a small popcorn and a pair sodas, and took their seats in the darkened room. The theater wasn't very populated, leaving them plenty of room.

Movie theaters were not immune to the pokemon revolution, meaning that they now had seating for pokemon. The 'seat' was a cushion that could be raised or lowered based on the size of the pokemon. It had holders on the side for drink and popcorn. They settled in just in time, as the trailers were just starting.

They were fine, a few boring ones, and a couple interesting ones. Soon the movie started, with a loud and flashy fight scene. He was really getting into it, his heart speeding up. He nearly bit his tongue off when he felt something touch his balls. The way he was laying left them exposed behind him. When the touch did not leave, instead nestling around them, one furred tip wrapped around either side.

He looked over at the likely culprit, to see her looking intently at the screen. He could see her thin tail snaking over to him. "What are you doing?!" He whispered fiercely.

She looked over at him innocently, silently asking 'who, me?'.

"We're in public! Stop it!"

"It's not like you're hiding them..." but she did remove her hold. Her tail instead moved up and draped over his back. The twin tips went up and started to lightly rub his ears. He was much less embarrassed by this affectionate gesture.

Pokemon might always be naked, but they never had sex in public, and most humans, and other pokemon, just ignored any naughty bits. She did refrain from being frisky, for a while at least. Whenever something big would start, an explosion or a shootout, every time people's attention was drawn to the screen, her tail would dash down and tease him, either giving his balls a light squeeze or sneaking under him and poking at his sheath. Whenever he would look over to scold her, she would stop and act as if she hadn't done anything. Despite her playing, he did enjoy the movie, and eventually, her company.

After an hour and a half, the movie came to a close. They threw away the trash and left the theater. Just after they got in the car, Dawn turned to him.

"That was fun. So, how about we bring this date to a close~?" She said with a lustful gaze.

He looked up at the afternoon sky. "Uh, isn't it more romantic to do that at night?"

"Well, yea, but I don't really wanna wait that long." She put a paw on his side.

"I'm okay with that. But I'd rather go home first..."

"That's fine. Though if you really wanted, I'd blow you right here."

He cleared his throat, and she started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving home. On the way, he could hear a tapping noise over the engine. He looked over and saw her tail wagging wildly, slapping the leather seat. Once she pulled into the garage and turned off the car, she shot off, vanishing out of sight before he even got out.

He got out, following the trail of open doors back into the house, shutting them as he went. He had a fairly good hunch as to where she went. He followed said hunch, going upstairs and to his room. The door was cracked, and he usually shut it before leaving. He nudged it open and found Dawn. She was on his bed, with her rear raised towards him. Her front end was down and her tail was curved up and back down, the split tip forming a heart around her pussy. She was shaking in an attempt to draw him in.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!" She begged. Her tail broke the heart shape and began to run up and down her lips.

He couldn't resist any longer, rushing over, and hopping on the bed and onto her. He lightly humped her until he was erect enough to penetrate her. When he did, she let out a pleasured yelp, and started thrusting back into him wildly.

"Jeez..." He said when she calmed down.

"I've been waiting so long~ C'mon, make me feel good~" She wanted to use her flexible tail to play with him, but it was pinned to her back.

He nuzzled into her neck, wrapping his head around the side to rub his cheek against hers. He started thrusting, settling into a slow pace. She squirmed under him, trying to make him go faster, but he was in full control, and he was going to enjoy this.

His slow pace, while pleasurable, was agony to her. She was soaked, and had been raring to go all day. "Do me! I've been waiting for a rutting for too long now!"

"Alright..." He said, drawing his hips back until only the pointed tip of his canine member remained in her. He took a deep breath, breathing in the slightly sweet smell of her fur, before pounding in, giving her exactly what she wanted and needed. He bottomed out, his knot had not yet swollen, and his tip pressed against her cervix. She purred, the rumble flowing into his body. She pushed back into him, grinding and rubbing his member around inside of her.

"Oh, you'll be the perfect male for us. You're even bigger than your father~" Dawn said.

"You... had sex... with my dad too?" He asked through his panting.

"Well of course. Your dad had his own harem here, just like you. Until he moved out with your mom." She explained, as if he wasn't balls deep in her.

"What was he like? My mom always said he was a kind man..."

"He was. But we can talk about that later." She pushed back into him, renewing the fires of lust. "I haven't gotten laid properly for almost two years now. So how 'bout we get back to it~" Her twin tails, freed by his recent movements, snaked behind him and formed a cradle to heft his balls. "Those things are jam packed... why don't you empty them in me?" She teased.

The feeling made him thrust into her violently for a moment before slowing down. He let out a groan and nuzzled into her while he kept humping. His body was suddenly enveloped in a psychic aura, holding him still. He lifted up, and his cock slipped out. She wriggled around and flipped over before lowering him back down.

"Much better." She said as her tongue darted out to lick his cheek. "Now c'mon, don't hold back on my part." He tried to get back in, his tip poking all over her rear until he scored a hit and returned to her wonderful depths. His body still felt tingly from her powers, but he went all out nonetheless. He was nearing his limit and his knot was growing with it.

"Come on..." She whined under him. She nudged her head up and touched her nose to his. "Talk to me, let me know how you're feeling~"

"I... uh... I'm kinda busy." He said, accentuating every word with a pounding thrust. "It... feels good."

"Well, that's a start. We'll get you talking dirty yet. Now fuck my needy pussy, fill me with your cum. Do me like you wanna impregnate me!" She yelled as his knot slipped in.

He leaned down, his hot panting directly next to one of her furred ears. "I'll... hah..." He started. His member swelled and throbbed violently, and she could feel the pleasure overwhelming his mind. His climax arrived and a jet of hot sperm splashed into her womb. Once the flow slowed, he said, "Sorry... I tried to say something sexy..."

"It's the thought that counts." She reached up and pulled him down into her, cuddling as close as possible. "Now that you're stuck here, what do you wanna talk about?"

He took a few deep breaths first. "About my dad..."

"Oh yea, he was a great man. Honest, kind, insatiable~ He first met your mom and moved in with us after they started dating. He refused us once we all went into heat, and only your mom got pregnant. And then your mom didn't want you to grow up as a spoiled brat, so they moved out together. And then, before you were born... Promise me you won't leave us!" She suddenly yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I would never. You've all done so much for me." He kissed her on the forehead, right on the gem. "I would do anything for my mates."

"Then make us a family. I hear that having children is one of the greatest things in life, and I've always wanted some."

"It would be my pleasure." He told her with a smile.

"In a few months, we'll all go into heat. So we'll have to build up your stamina for then. So, how 'bout another round when your knot deflates~"


End file.
